


My Day Has Come

by kangeiko



Series: Babylon 5 poetry collection (my early fic) [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-06
Updated: 1998-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem, Susan POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Day Has Come

The Day of the Dead has destroyed itself.  
It grew too big and restless and ate itself from within.  
The Day of the Dead is now just skin and bones  
Littered on the ground, lips curved in the smile of those well-fed.  
Who cares what happens  
To a half-eaten Day of the Dead?

Dies Irae has destroyed itself.  
It grew too angry and hot and burst into flames.  
The Day of Wrath is ashes and cinders  
Thrown into the wind; it has destroyed itself - let us dance and laugh;  
Because who cares what happens  
To the remains of Wrath?

My time of Wrath has come and gone -  
My time of Death has withered away.  
And all that is left is vestiges of the sun  
And its light, the desecrated ruins of today.

My time of Future has been snatched from me -  
My time of Past melted in my hands.  
I held it tight, yes, too tight, too close to see,  
To watch it melt and trickle down, a river for these lands.

My time of Healing I have given away -  
My time of Mourning I have brought close.  
My black veil was folded and burned today,  
My tears were hidden, my lips curved with a smile so false! -

Today I am Death, Destroyer of Worlds,  
I am the Future, and the Past combined.  
I am... I am...

I am nothing inside of what I was not before.  
I am nothing today but a washed up ruin upon a shore.  
I am nothing tomorrow, I have no tomorrows left -  
Because I did not give my love away, this was tantamount to theft!

I am Lost, or should that be Loss?  
The essence of emptiness, an empty building consumed by dirt and moss -  
An empty household with broken chairs  
Is my tapestry of life, held together by its rips and tears.

An echo sounds - yes I am Echo too -  
The daughter of Mourning, a dove that never flew.  
I am Europa, never given a choice -  
I am a Banshee, never given a voice.

The wail of pain cannot be heard  
Because I have not sounded the signal - not the first, second or third  
Of the Furies have taken hold of me now  
No, not persecution or madness inflicted, just three words - a simple vow:

I love you.

And I thought my heart would break.  
Shattered in a million pieces, it would never cease to ache.

I love you -

And I thought my tears would never cease.  
Wherever I went, whatever I did, I would never find peace.

I love you -

How dare he break me this way!  
How dare he...

How dare he die for me today.

I am not myself anymore.  
Not since I watched a part of me curl up and die.  
No, I am not myself anymore - I closed the door,  
And with slow deliberation broke the wings of the dove.

The Day of Love has destroyed itself.  
It burned too bright, gave too much,  
And was consumed by a hungry child freezing in the snow.  
And who cares, in this day and age, what happens to Love?

*

fin

**Author's Note:**

> \- Armageddon, mentioned only in the book of Revelations (16:16) was to be fought, according to the Old Testament on a great battle-field - the plain of Esdraelon.  
> \- Dies Irae is a Latin hymn sung in a Mass for the dead. It literally means Day of Wrath.  
> \- The Furies were formed by Uranus' blood and were spirits of revenge.  
> \- Europa was the daughter of a Phoenician king. Jupiter, the King of the Gods, fell in love with her and carried her off by taking on the form of a bull.  
> \- Echo was a nymph punished by Hera for talking too much; her punishment was that she could speak only the last word someone else spoke.


End file.
